LIMERANCE
by Misspinkeupie
Summary: Luhan adalah Aktor nomor satu dinegeri ini. Dia tampan dan berasal dari keluarga yang sangat baik, adakah alasan untuk tidak menjadi sombong? Hingga suatu hari.. Sebuah kecelakaan hebat terjadi, tidak ada yang selamat. Ketika Luhan sadar dari rasa sakit memukul kursi, dia pikir dia mati tapi dia malah bangun di sebuah selokan kotor dan menjadi kucing! HUNHAN/YAOI


**TITTLE**

LIMERANCE

**AUTHOR**

Misspinkeupie

**RATED**

T-M

**GENRE**

ROMANCE, COMEDY

**PAIRING**

LUHAN X SEHUN

Luhan As Uke/Shou/Bottom

Sehun As Seme/Gong/Top

Handsome-Naughty!Hun

Arrogant-Cutekitty!Han

**SINOPSIS**

Luhan adalah Aktor nomor satu dinegeri ini. Dia tampan dan berasal dari keluarga yang sangat baik, adakah alasan untuk tidak menjadi sombong? Bahkan jika Luhan ingin bergonta ganti pasangan seperti sendal, orang orang hanya bisa menutup mulut dan memalingkan wajah! Tuan muda ini bukanlah seseorang yang bisa diprovokasi!

Hingga suatu hari.. Sebuah kecelakaan hebat terjadi pada seorang aktor terkenal, tidak ada yang selamat. Ketika Luhan sadar dari rasa sakit memukul kursi, dia pikir dia mati tapi dia malah bangun di sebuah selokan kotor.

Bajingan! Apa apaan ini?! Lebih baik mati!

**WARNING**

YAOI, TYPO, IF DONT LIKE THIS FICTION YOU CAN TAKE YOUR LEGS AND GET OUT.

ENJOY ^-^

.

.

.

Mati adalah satu hal, berpindah kedunia lain adalah hal yang berbeda

Lalu berpindah kedunia lain sebagai kucing yang jatuh diselokan kotor, bagaimana Luhan yang sangat sombong bisa menerima penghinaan ini?! Bukankah Takdir terlalu membencinya?! Kenapa harus jadi kucing? Luhan benci kucing, sebenarnya Luhan benci hewan apapun. Alih alih mencintai mereka, aktor cantik ini lebih suka menyiksa mereka. Menenggelamkan mereka sampai mati, menendang mereka sampai sekarat dan membuat mereka kelaparan.

Benar benar tidak punya hati.

Yah... sepertinya penulis dan pembaca sekarang mengerti kenapa si cantik yang sombong dan jahat ini dibuat menjadi kucing oleh takdir. Karma benar benar ada.

Tapi apakah Luhan menyesal setelah hal ini terjadi? Haha, ini bukan fiksi biasa dimana ketika tokoh antagonis mendapat karma mereka, mereka akan menyesal bertaubat.

Omong kosong, Luhan, hal kecil ini sama sekali tidak menyesal. Sebaliknya dia sangat marah! Dia marah pada takdir, ketika dia menjadi manusia dia sangat cantik sekarang takdir bodoh membuatnya menjadi kucing kotor, bagaimana Luhan bisa berdamai?! Dia ingin datang kesurga dan menyingsing lengan bajunya! Jangan sampai dia bertemu apapun yang bernama takdir disana atau Luhan akan meretasnya sampai jadi abu!

Kemarahan hal kecil ini sama sekali tidak baik.

Sebelum ehem, jadi kucing. Luhan adalah seorang Tuan Muda bungsu dari sebuah keluarga kaya. Ibunya memanjakannya sampai Luhan tumbuh menjadi anak yang tidak masuk akal dan ayahnya, ayahnya bahkan lebih memanjakannya! Jika ada seseorang yang membuat Luhan jengkel jangan ragu untuk memukulinya. Dia, ayahnya Luhan akan membantu menutupi perbuatan jahat putranya tersebut!

Sungguh, bagaimana bisa anak yang baik tumbuh dengan keluarga tidak masuk akal semacam ini?

Kedua kakak laki lakinya juga sama, dimata mereka yang buta adik mereka selalu benar. Jika adik mereka mengatakan dia dipukuli, bahkan jika adik mereka baik baik saja dan oranglain yang babak belur, dimata mereka adik mereka adalah orang yang ditindas dan orang yang babak belur pantas menerimanya. Pernahkah ada orang yang tidak tahu malu seperti itu?

Oleh karena itu, Luhan kecil yang cantik mempunyai temperamen buruk dan sifat yang buruk.

Ketika dia menjadi aktor pun, tidak ada satupun aktor atau aktris lain yang berani menyinggung leluhur ini. Dia anak kesayangan keluarga Lu, jika sedikit terluka atau tidak bahagia, mereka, para pemeran figuran ini tidak bisa menangging kemarahan dari keluarga Lu.

Karier Luhan sangat bagus, meski temperamen buruk, aktingnya benar benar pantas untuk dilihat, wajahnya juga cantik, meski laki laki seharusnya tidak disebur cantik dia tidak terlihat feminim karena itu. Kecantikannya sangat netral, mungkin karena dia sangat cantik oleh karena itu gender tidak lagi bisa menjadi tolak ukur.

Lagipula Luhan sangat suka dengan wajahnya ini.

Kesialan ini berawal dari Luhan yang saat itu sedang menyelesaikan syuting untuk iklan ponsel terbaru. Seperti biasa, akting Luhan masih sangat bagus, dan wajahnya bahkan lebih bagus dari aktingnya. Meski amarah Luhan sama sekali tidak baik, asal semua orang bersikap sopan padanya dan tidak menampakkan wajah menyebalkan, Luhan tidak akan mempersulit hidup mereka yang sudah sulit. Aktor itu sombong seperti biasa, tidak menyapa atau memberi wajah pada siapapun. Semua orang sudah terbiasa, jadi tidak masalah. Syuting berjalan dengan baik dan pada jam sebelas malam, Luhan dan asisten serta agennya bersama mereka mengemudi untuk pulang kerumah masing masing.

Luhan punya vila mewah di perkomplekan elit ibukota, itu membuktikan bahwa dia adalah aktor dengan banyak uang. Lingkungan sosialnya cukup kaya dan selain menyiksa binatang, hobi lain Luhan adalah membuang buang uang untuk hal yang tidak berguna.

Benar benar... Penulis bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi pada bedebah kecil ini.

Awalnya semua berjalan dengan baik, jalanan tidak terlalu ramai dan dikursi belakang, Luhan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Weibo agak panas akhir akhir ini dan jika tidak melakukan apapun Luhan akan dengan senang hati mencari gosip terbaru.

Kemudian, hal buruk itu terjadi, tidak tahu truk ini muncul dari mana tetapi, truk muncul sangat tiba tiba, sebelum asisten Luhan bisa bereaksi mobil Range Rover yang mewah tersebut menabrakkan diri pada truk itu. Kecelakaan begitu parah, mobil Range Rover tersebut mungkin tidak meledak seperti yang penulis sering lihat di sinetron televisi swastanya, bagaimanapun juga itu mobil mahal, mungkin selamat jika hanya menabrak pohon, tapi truk tidak setipis pohon, jadi mobil itu terbalik dan asisten serta agennya yang duduk dikursi depan melompat keluar, jantung agen tertusuk oleh pecahan kaca dan asisten melompat keluar membanting tubuhnya dibawah ban truk.

Hanya Luhan yang tetap didalam mobil. Sebenarnya tidak juga, kepalanya memukul kedepan dengan sangat keras, membuat tulang dikepala mungkin retak dan darah mengalir dari kening, hidung dan lubang telinganya. Pintu terbuka dan tubuh terluka Luhan setengah jatuh keluar sebelum menghantam pohon. Luhan tidak pingsan atau langsung mati, dia sangat sadar oleh rasa sakit tersebut, matanya yang kabur melihat kecelakaan yang begitu parah dan nafasnya putus putus. Ketika tiga menit berlalu, penderitaan akhirnya berhenti dan Luhan menutup matanya.

Dia mati.

Tetapi ketika dia bangun Luhan bangun disebuah tempat bau dan kotor. Visinya menjadi jelas dan rasa sakit kecelakaan tersebut hilang tanpa bekas.

Benar benar aneh. Apakah ini mimpi? Kecelakaan adalah mimpi? Bahkan dia yang seorang Tuan muda kaya juga mimpi? Luhan mulai berpikir dia bisa memahami perasaan Zhuang Zhou saat dia bermimpi menjadi kupu kupu dan ketika bangun, dia mulai bingung apakah dia yang nyata adalah seekor kupu kupu atau seorang manusia karena dia sekarang mengalaminya!

Bajingan! Apa apaan ini! Lebih baik mati!

Setelah menenangkan diri selama beberapa detik ada hal hal yang baru saja Luhan pahami, kenapa visinya menjadi agak pendek? Kenapa ketika dia menunduk dia melihat kaki cokelat berbulu? Dan kenapa ketika Luhan membuka mulut untuk mengutuk dia malah-

"Meow"

Luhan "... Meow" Persetan! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

Luhan "Meow meow meow meow" Kenapa begini?! Ada apa dengan pita suaraku? Kenapa aku malah mengeong? Ah!

Luhan histeris secara internal. Sangat sulit untuk menerima kenyataan. Selain kenyataan sebagai dia berubah menjadi kucing cokelat jelek yang jatuh kedalam selokan, dia juga harus menerima kenyataan jika selokan ini terlalu tinggi dan tubuh kucingnya terlalu pendek! Bagaimana Tuan Muda ini memanjatnya hah?! Apakah kalian tidak punya hati nurani?!

Jika Luhan sekarang manusia mungkin dia akan memiliki tampilan kemarahan yang menawan, wajah merah dan mata melotot lucu, sekarang yah.. Masih lumayan menawan, bagaimanapun juga dia kucing kecil dengan bulu cokelat yang kotor, dia sangat marah sampai matanya melotot membuat mata kucing berwarna madu menjadi bulat dan kumis kecilnya bergerak gerak.

Sangat lucu!

Kucing kecil yang bodoh menggapai gapai sisi selokan yang kotor. Sangat menjijikan dan membuat kuku kecilnya sakit. Luhan berhenti melakukannya setelah tiga menit. Mencakar sisi selokam sama sekali tidak berguna, mengeong juga tidak berguna. Sebagai kucing yang memiliki jiwa manusia, Luhan tidak bisa menjadi bodoh seperti kucing tanpa otak lainnya. Kucing kecil ini berjalan bolak balik karena berpikir, ekornya berkibas kibas dan kumis kecil sesekali bergerak.

Mungkin, jika dia berjalan sampai ujung, dia akan menemukan jalan keluarnya. Bukankah begitu? Merasa idenya sangat bagus, Luhan mulai berjalan menelusuri selokan yang bau. Seandainya saja Luhan tidak perlu empat kaki untuk berjalan dia pasti akan menggunakan kaki depannya untuk menutup hidung. Sangat bau!

Ketika Luhan sudah berjalan agak jauh, Luhan akhirnya menemukan celah untuk melompat dan dia, dengan empat kaki yang jelek melompat keatas.

Udara segar!

Luhan dengan mencemooh menatap selokan itu dan berbalik sambil mengibaskan ekornya.

Yah.. Saat direduksi menjadi kucingpun, hal kecil ini masih sangat arogan.

Sayangnya, mungkin nasib sial tidak berhenti hanya disitu, ketika berjalan agak jauh. Kucing kecil itu malah bertemu dengan seekor ular besar.

Luhan "... Meow" Terkutuk ibumu Ah! Sialan! Bukankah seharusnya dalam naskah ini Luhan bertemu dengan seekor anjing jelek dan diselamatkan oleh pangerannya?! Kenapa pemainnya malah berganti menjadi Ular?! Luhan benar benar ingin mencekik penulis yang dengan seenaknya mengganti naskah awal (ノ￣皿￣）ノ

Jika itu Anjing mungkin dia masih ada kesempatan untuk kabur, tapi ini Ular? Predator tingkat tinggi ini, Luhan sebagai kucing kecil benar benar tidak bisa menanggungnya!

Meski kadang kucing lebih berani dengan ular daripada Anjing, tapi itu adalah kucing normal. Kucing normal yang tidak tahu jika gigitan ular sangat berbisa dan lilitannya bisa meremukkan tulang kecil ini. Luhan menolak disebut pengecut!

Melihat ular itu memiliki mata yang bersemangat, Luhan tidak bodoh. Dia mengangkat ekornya keatas dan berlari secepat mungkin, lebih cepat dari spesies berkaki empat manapun. Ular dibelakangnya tentu saja mengejar. Bagaimana mungkin mangsa kecil yang kelihatan lemah ini lepas? Itu akan menyakiti harga diri ular ah!

Luhan berlari dan berlari, sampai ditempat keramaian, ular sudah berhenti mengejar tapi Luhan masih sangat ketakutan. Ketika dia berbalik untuk memeriksa-

Persetan! Menabrak tiang benar benar buruk!

Kucing kecil mengutuk delapan belas generasi dari tiang ini, meski yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah 'meow' yang terdengar menyedihkan. Itu tidak membuat Luhan berhenti.

Sampai suatu tangan besar terlihat ingin meraihnya. Luhan terkejut sampai ekornya berdiri, tidak punya waktu untuk melarikan diri, dan akhirnya di angkat keatas oleh tiang yang ternyata orang ini.

"Kupikir aku menabrak batu" ucap orang itu malas sambil melihat wajah bulat kucing kecil.

Luhan yang seekor kucing kecil "Batu! Kamu adalah batu! Seluruh keluargamu adalah batu щ(ﾟДﾟщ)!" Kata kata itu hanya terdengar seperti meong panjang yang tidak jelas.

Orang itu mengangkat alisnya "Apakah kamu bahagia diangkat oleh pria tampan sepertiku?"

Luhan "..." si bangsat ini benar benar membuat kesabaran Luhan habis (￢_￢).

Orang itu menghela nafas dan menggeleng "Sangat konyol berbicara dengan kucing yang bau. Aku mungkin akan dikira orang gila oleh oranglain. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa jika kamu bisa memahami kata katamu, meskipun kamu bau"

Luhan "..." persetan! Dari celah bumi mana orang gila narsistik ini keluar?! Penampilanmu tidak lebih baik dari penampilanku dulu oke? Dan mengatai Tuan Muda ini bau, Tuan Muda ini akan membuat kamu berguling guling di selokan! Dan lihat apakah kamu akan bau atau tidak saat itu ヽ(*｀ﾟД´)ﾉ!

Orang itu melihat kumis kucing kecil yang bergerak gerak dan tidak bisa untuk tidak menyentuh hidungnya, kemudian tertawa kecil "hal kecil ini mempunyai hidung yang sangat pesek. Jelek dan bau, karena pria tampan ini adalah pria yang sangat baik, aku akan membawamu kerumahku"

Luhan "Meow!" Bajingan! Jangan sentuh hidungku! Dasar cabul! Dan.. Semua kucing memang pesek oke? Luhan merasa dia benar benar akan mati dalam kemarahan jika mendengar pria ini berbicara lagi. Dia tidak tahan (ﾉ`□´)ﾉ⌒┻━┻!

Meskipun Luhan merasa pria ini sangat menyebalkan dan tengik, suka berbicara omong kosong dan seorang cabul yang narsistik. Itu lebih baik jika dia dibawa pulang olehnya daripada hidup sendirian dijalan besar ini.

Bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan ular itu lagi? Kemudian bagaimana jika besok dia bukan bertemu ular tetapi malah harimau? Luhan sangat percaya dengan nasib buruknya, jadi dia hanya bisa dengan enggan dibawa oleh orang ini.

Orang itu berjalan dengan santai sampai mereka tiba disebuah gedung apartemen yang tidak terlalu mewah.

Itu benar, Luhan dulu adalah Tuan Muda yang dimanjakan, rumah keduanya adalah vila besar yang mewah. Jadi ketika datang pada apartemen minimalis ini.

Dia mulai merasa jika majikan ehem maksudnya orang ini agak miskin. Bisakah dia mendukung kucing kecil ini? Luhan agak ragu.

Pria itu masuk kedalam lift setelah menyapa beberapa gadis yang menyapanya. Ya, dia kelihatan seperti pria baik jika tanpa mulutnya. Luhan akui itu. Ketika sampai dilantai sepuluh, mereka berhenti dan masuk kedalam sebuah apartemen.

Apartemen itu tidak terlalu besar. Setelah datang, pria itu menurunkannya dan berjalan memasuki dapur, mungkin meletakkan barang barang yang baru dia beli. Luhan, sebagai kucing berkeliling untuk mengamati tempat ini.

Apartemen memiliki ruang tamu kecil, satu kamar tidur, dapur kecil, kamar mandi dan juga ruang kosong yang sepertinya dibuat menjadi ruang kerja.

Luhan mengamati dengan serius sampai sampai dia tidak sadar ketika pria itu datang dan mengangkatnya.

"Kamu bau, berjalan sepanjang rumah dengan cakar kotormu. Apakah kamu akan bertanggung jawab untuk membersihkan lantainya?"

Luhan "..." Pria jahat!

"Baik, aku menerima permintaan maafmu. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi. Aku akan memandikanmu sekarang. Jangan mengacau, jadilah kucing yang baik"

Luhan "... Meow!" humph!

.

.

Luhan benar benar dimandikan oleh pria itu, dia tidak berontak ataupun mengacau. Meski Luhan sangat ingin melakukannya untuk membuat pria ini marah. Tapi ya baiklah, dia akan jadi kucing yang bijaksana hari ini.

Setelah selesai mandi, pria jahat ini membungkus tubuh kucing kecil Luhan dengan handuk dan mengikatnya. Mustahil untuk bergerak, Luhan sangat marah dan mengeong dengan keras. Tapi pria jahat itu hanya menatap dan pergi.

Luhan "..." Bajingan! Lepaskan ikatan Tuan muda ini!

Luhan berontak dan ingin berguling. Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Kasihan sekali.

Setelah sepuluh menit, pria jahat itu datang dan membawa pengering rambut. Melepas ikatan Luhan.

Luhan hampir saja mau mengacungkan cakarnya tapi pria jahat itu sepertinya tahu pikirannya dan dengan licik menahan keempat cakar kecil berwarna cokelat muda itu.

Luhan "Meow!" Pria jahatヾ(｀ε´)ﾉ!

Pria itu dengan serius mulai mengeringkan bulu bulu basah Luhan. Yah, itu adalah proses yang lumayan panjang. Setelah benar benar kering, pria itu baru melepaskannya. Menatap dari atas kebawah dan kemudian mendesah.

"Akhirnya itik buruk ini berubah menjadi angsa. Penampilanmu tidak buruk kucing kecil" ucap pria itu.

Memang benar, setelah bersih penampilan Luhan sebagai kucing sama sekali tidak buruk. Dia mempunyai bulu putih dan cokelat muda yang bercampur, wajahnya bulat dengan mata bundar, ekor mengibas ngibas dan perut berbulu putih.

Sangat cantik.

Luhan "En, aku juga berpikir kalau aku sangat cantik" ucap Luhan yang hanya bisa didengar sebagai meong yang lucu.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil dan membawa kucing kecil kepelukannya.

"Kamu senang aku memujimu? Hm, kamu kucing yang sangat genit. Apakah kamu betina?"

Luhan "?! " Aku jantan! Sialan!

"Kamu bertingkah genit lagi, apakah kamu menyukaiku sebanyak itu?" Pria jahat terkekeh geli.

Luhan mengeong dengan sangat keras, dia protes! Pria ini terus mengucapkan omong kosong! Siapa yang senang dipuji?! Dia tidak genit! Dia juga bukan betina! Dasar bedebah! Biarkan Tuan Muda ini mencakarmu sekali!

Luhan sangat marah sampai ingin mati!

Sedangkan pria jahat dengan gemas mulai menyentuh nyentuh perut berbulu putih Luhan.

"Meow!" Cabulヽ(*｀Д´)ﾉ!

.

.

.

.

Yah cabul.. wkwk. Halo, aku bawa fict baru yang aku lagi semangat2nya nih bikin. setelah menganggur kurang lebih sebulan dirumah akhirnya kepala kosongku dapat inspirasi. Yep, disini Luhan adalah seekor kucing dan pria jahat itu, yah kalian pasti sudah tahu lah hehe. See you next chapter oke! jangan lupa reviewnya muah!ヽ(≧▽≦)ﾉ


End file.
